Back Home
by My-Haters-Are-My-Motivators
Summary: One shot.  A Song Fic to Gym Class Hero's A** Back Home featuring Neon Hitch.  How does Cammie Goode feel when her huband, Zachary Goode, is away on a long mission?  Read and Review, please! Zammie! T for minor cussing.


**AN: Hey, I'm Kaylie, and this is my very first Song Fic! I hope you like it!**

**And if you do, you should read my other story, Love At First Fight.**

**IMPORTANT: In this SongFic, I only put in the Chorus once, at the end, because I didn't want the Fic to be too repetitive.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Ally Carter, I don't own the Gallagher Girls. And I don't own the song Ass Back Home by Gym Class Heros ft. Neon Hitch. (I wish I did through...)**

**Enjoy!**

_[Travie McCoy]_

_We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions  
>So, I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing<em>

I love you, Zach. I hope you know that. I love you so much, but it's just so hard. We are both spies, and we both always will be. When we are together, it's is absolutely magical. But those moments, they are rare. You're always on missions. And, when you aren't, I am. There are no instructions for married spy couples and no one, not even Macey McHenry, would be able to make one. I know you are trying your best, and so am I. I just don't know if our bests are enough.

_[Travie McCoy]_

_And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact  
>When you call and I don't even know what city I'm at<br>Or what day of the week in the middle of the month  
>In a year I don't recall<br>It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke  
>I told you I wouldn't be long.<br>That was last November, now December's almost gone  
>I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong<em>

Zach, you've been gone for so long, too long. The last time we spoke, you were on some pay phone in a shady sounding city you didn't even know the name of. You didn't even know what day it was. The last thing you told me on that short call was, "I'll be home soon, Gallagher Girl. I love you more than anything," That was November… almost two months ago, and I haven't heard anything from you since.

I know that you are sorry; you couldn't have made it any clearer to me in that call. You admitted you had done something wrong, but you didn't say what. When you apologized, it was something that surprised me a little. You may be Zachary Goode, but you still make mistakes. However, you aren't the type to say, 'I'm sorry'. But, I can only pray that that something you did wrong didn't cost you anything more than time._  
><em>

_[Travie McCoy]_

_And you've been nothing but amazing  
>And I never take that for granted<br>Half of these birds would have flew the coop  
>But you, you truly understand it<br>And the fact you stood beside me,  
>Every time you heard some bogusness<br>You deserve a standing o 'cause they'd just been over it  
>Let em talk, let em talk, let em talk, let em talk<br>Like we don't hear what they saying  
>Let em walk, let em walk, let em walk, let em walk<br>We'll just drive by and keep waving  
>Cause you and I are above all that<br>Just let them wallow in it  
>Now they all choked up, yuck<br>Cause they be swallowing it_

Zach, I love you. Not your looks, but who you are. In high school, all the girls wanted you, and I didn't blame them. I wanted you too, but not in a 'ruin the person you are dating's life' kind of way.

But you didn't listen to the rumors; you just shook them off, knowing I would never do those horrible things they said I did. And then, when they tried to kiss you, you pushed them away, telling them how much you loved me, not them. You would apologize to me so much, and then just let me cry into you when they claimed that you were cheating on me.

Then, you'd take me out, holding my hand so tight, and announce to all of Gallagher and Blackthorne how much you love me. Then you'd just smirk at all the girls whose hearts were broken. But you left it at that, because, no matter how annoying you can be, you were above all of that.

_[Travie McCoy]_

_No one holds me down like you do sweetheart._  
><em>You keep doing that, I keep doing this.<em>  
><em>We'll be alright in the end,<em>  
><em>Trust that<em>  
><em>We put the us in trust, baby.<em>  
><em>Let's go!<em>

To be honest, Zach, when I first met you, I never really trusted you. And then, when I learned exactly who your mother was, the little trust that was there was wiped out completely.

But, you never once gave up on me, not even for a second. Slowly, over time, you gained that trust back. You'd save when I was a damsel in distress. And, eventually, you opened up to me, sharing with me your life story. You gave me all of it, without a single lie that I could detect.

You may be gone now, but I know you'll come back to me, one way or another. After all, the last thing you said before you left was, "We'll be alright in the end, Gallagher Girl. Trust me." And I did trust you. In fact, I still do, and nothing will ever change that._  
><em>

_[Neon Hitch]_

_I don't care what you're after.  
>As long as I'm the one, no,<br>I don't care why you're leaving;  
>You'll miss me when you're gone.<em>

Do you miss me, Zach? I wonder that every day. In a way, I know you do. The way you studied everything I did before you left. They way you ran you fingers over my face, as if you wanted to memorize it forever. I know you remember me, even though you've been gone for almost six months.

I know I'm the one, ever since the huge speech you made when you asked me to marry you. Zach, don't worry, I know that I'm _the one_, putting it in your words.

We can't ever live a normal life, I mean, we are spies after all. We can't hide the fact that one of us will be gone most of the time. But, I can't help but be a little bit okay with that. You may be gone, but I know you miss me, so much. And whenever one of us gets back from a mission, we reconnect, every time, faster than the last.

_[Neon Hitch - Chorus]_

_I don't know where you're going  
>Or when you're coming home.<br>I left the keys under the mat to our front door.  
>For one more chance to hold you close.<br>I don't know where you're going  
>Just get your ass back home.<em>

Zach, I love you. I don't know where you are right now, but I know you feel the same. For all I know, you could be on your way home or locked up in a Circle of Cavan base somewhere. But, I know you are alive. I can feel it. I still feel alive, so I know you are.

Yes, the spare key is still under the mat, exactly where it always is when one of us is gone. It's been sitting there for six months, not even moving a centimeter. And it won't, until you use it.

I just want to hold you, Zach. I just want you to hold me. I want us to hold each other, and just let it out. All the pain we have and all the tears that we were both trained to hide.

I just want one more chance, Zach, to tell you how I really feel. I've never had enough courage, but this is the longest you've ever been gone. And I now know, for sure, that I am nothing without you. I need you, Zachary Landon Goode. And you better get your ass back home so I can tell you just that. I love you, so much and I don't think I could live without you, Blackthorne Boy.

_[Travie McCoy]_

_I'm home, baby._

"Gallagher Girl," I hear the words from behind me, and I can't help but wonder if I am going crazy and just hallucinating. But, I turn around anyways.

My vision goes burly with tears as soon as my sky blue eyes meet your emerald green ones. "Zach," I say, the tears of joy beginning to fall.

Your arms wrap around me, tighter than ever. "Shhh… Cam, it'll be okay. I'm here, I'm home, and I'm okay. I love so much, Gallagher Girl. More than anything," You say, comforting me.

I pull back, meeting your concern filled eyes. "I love you too, Zach. I missed you so much, so much it hurt. I…" I hesitate, feeling so small under your intense, loving gaze, "I'm nothing without you, Zach. I _need_ you," I whisper, but I know you can hear it.

Your stunning eyes light up and you _smile_ the most beautiful smile. The kind of smile that lights up the room and makes the sun stop in its tracks. "_I need_ _you_, Gallagher Girl," you say, pulling me back into your warm embrace. And I can't help but smile too. Finally, you're home. The love of my life, my husband, is finally home.

**AN: So, there it is.(: Please review! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Haters Gonna Hate,**

**~Kaylie~**


End file.
